1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to magnetic assemblies, and more particularly to heat transfer in magnetic assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional magnetic assembly includes a wound magnetic core with copper windings placed in a metal housing. This assembly is typically potted with thermally conducting, electrically insulating material. During operation, such assemblies generate heat in amounts that must be dissipated to avoid damaging the components. Due to the need to electrically insulate the wires, and due to manufacturing tolerances, the potting material is typically used liberally to bridge the gap between the housing, which serves as a heat sink, and the windings and core. The length of the thermal path through the potting material, and the relatively low thermal conductivity of the potting material, limit operation capacity of the assembly due to the risk of overheating.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved heat transfer in magnetic assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.